Aerial Ace
by Team Ninja Bug
Summary: A Two Shot continuation of Evolution. Sokudo the Ninjask needs a way to keep his quick-tempered Shedinja brother under control. Perhaps it's time to exploit the downside of that Wonder Guard ability...
1. Chapter 1: Cuddle Session

**Title:** Aerial Ace  
**Rating: **T, mostly for Language  
**Genre:** Undecided.  
**Summary: **Sokudo's getting tired of Kowai's mood swings and temper tantrums. Something has to be done to keep that little Shedinja in line, and Sokudo knows just the thing.  
**Author's Comment: **A story I'm writing mainly for the fun of it. It's a short little Two-Shot tale, so don't expect too much in length. I just thought it'd be a bit too long to be one of those single chapter fics. *shrug*

* * *

Chapter 1: Cuddle Session

"Damn it, what a long day..." Sokudo grunts as he opens the door to his house, his brother eagerly flying past him before he enters himself. Turning on the light, he closes the door and leans against the wall as best as his buzzing wings will allow, dropping his bag of items. Sighing wearily, he rubs a claw against his head in an attempt to rid a headache, growling a bit as Kowai floats closer.

"Brother, we're home now. Do you remember what that means?" the Shedinja chirps, shivering happily as it anticipates the treat lying ahead in the near future.

Glaring at the empty shell, Sokudo growls even louder before pushing past it to get into the kitchen. He tries not to pay any attention to his shed as he gets a glass of water, gulping it down easily. He hears Kowai follow after him, pacing impatiently as it waits for him to recuperate. Unlike him, it isn't exhausted by the day's activities, its Ghost-type nature working in its favor. Yes, today's missions were a bit more difficult than usual, but it can't understand its brother's weariness.

Placing the cup down, the Ninjask lands on the counter, groaning a bit as the headache actually seems to be getting worse. It is probably from the overly enthusiastic purrs coming from the Shedinja behind him. Well, he can put an end to that. "No Cuddle Session this time, Kowai. So fuck off!"

"Wha...?" Kowai trails off, its purrs indeed coming to a halt to be replaced with crestfallen whimpers. "But... Brother... I..."

"No," he hisses firmly. "I'm tired, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed and NO! You're not allowed in my room to cuddle me in my sleep, ya creeper!"

The shed is silent for a moment, trying to understand this before it gives a soft growl. "But we had an agreement, brother! Two Cuddle Sessions a day! You need to give me my second one! Right now!"

"You're not honestly gonna throw some stupid temper tantrum over this, are you?!" the Ninjask retorts. "Get it through your head, Kowai! I. Can't. Cuddle. I'm. Too. Tired." He crosses his arms firmly. "Wait until the morning, or something. Maybe then I'll have the patience to give you your damn snuggles!"

"I need them NOW!" it snarls at him, more black mist beginning to seep from its body in its classic sign of rage. "I don't care how tired you are, _Sokudo_," -At this, the Ninjask stiffens, knowing that he's in deep shit now if Kowai's actually using his name- "A deal is a deal. I let you go outside on your own whenever you like, and I allow your _stupid_ privacy in your _stupid_ room. And all I ask is a simple cuddle every now and then! AND YOU'RE REFUSING ME?!"

"For fuck's sake!" Sokudo exclaims, his wide eyes staring at the angry ghost before him. He feels his fear beginning to grab hold of him, but he fights it back with the knowledge that the Shedinja won't harm him... Right? He has to be firm with it, assert himself as the dominant bug or else this thing will think it can get away with anything. "No means no, Kowai. I don't want to cuddle, and nothing is gonna change my mind so deal with it!"

He cringes as Kowai shrieks at him in rage, its body shuddering as if barely holding itself back from lashing out at him. It takes everything the cicada has to hold his ground, his terror obvious even as he stares it in the eye. Realizing that he isn't gonna budge from his position, the Shedinja feels a Shadow Ball beginning to form and Sokudo in turn feels his heart stop.

"Nonononono, Kowai! Remember? You're not supposed to hurt me! You SWORE!" he reminds it as he throws himself against the wall behind him, already casting his frantic gaze towards the door. But luckily, Kowai forces itself to dissipate the orb of dark energy, still snarling at him before turning away with a frustrated screech. Flying out the room, a loud slam of the door is heard and Sokudo flinches as something fragile in the hallway crashes to the floor from the slam.

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he is nowhere near relieved as he can still hear his shed screaming outside and he hesitantly peeks out the window at it. It is Shadow Clawing a tree, splinters of the trunk beginning to litter the ground. After a few strikes of that, it begins ramming its own hollow body against it as if intent on knocking it down. It didn't really accomplish that, but those impacts did shake loose a Sentret, which tumbles from his nest to the earth below.

The little furball can't even reorientate himself before the rage-filled Shedinja grabs the Sentret in its black mist and turned its back on him. Sokudo couldn't help but gasp a little as the soul is sucked right out of that poor little mammal and into the husk's back. Although it quieted Kowai's piercing cries as a shudder of pleasure courses through its body, its anger is still very evident in its writhing black mist.

Silent and still for a brief minute, the Shedinja slowly turns its empty eyes to the window Sokudo is peering out from. The Ninjask can't keep back a soft squeak, an unpleasant chill creeping up his back. Backing away from the window, he gulps a bit, hugging his body as if fearing for his soul... which he is. Maybe he should rethink things a little bit...

After a few minutes, he hears the front door open again and his heart practically stops as the husk slowly floats into view by the kitchen doorway. It turns to him silently and stares, its black mist eerily still. Swallowing a bit, Sokudo feels his voice snag as he speaks up softly.

"O...Okay... How about that... C-Cuddle Session?"

Kowai doesn't respond to this for a bit before finally floating closer, still silent as it pushes itself firmly against his side as if making a point in its cuddle. Sokudo stumbles a bit, but he makes none of his previous objections as he tries to endure this contact with his psychotic shed. But even through his fear and terror, he knows that something has to be done about this...

* * *

"Hey, Kowai! I'm heading out for a bit!" Sokudo yells out into the house the very next morning as he flies towards the front door. Everything has calmed down by now, the Shedinja feeling a lot better after that bloody Cuddle Session. And although Sokudo went to bed with a cautious state of mind, today is looking up for the better as his fear has once more retreated to the back of his head, for he has settled for a solution to last night's little issue. All he needs now is to get away from that maniac! He didn't need to wait long after his announcement, only half-a-second really, before the other Pokemon's voice calls back, its tone anxious.

"Where are you going, brother?!"

Groaning a bit as he rolls his eyes, he turns around to see his husk floating by the hallway door, a few soft whimpers coming from it, its demeanor vastly different to the horror it presented not too long ago. This and these whimpers didn't bother him too much, as this reaction is typical every single time he tries to leave their house. Although it is part of their deal, that didn't mean Kowai had to like it. Needless to say, its clinginess got annoying after a while...

"I'm just gonna run a few errands. I'll be back soon."

"Can I come?" it asks hopefully.

"No!" Sokudo barks without the slightest bit of hesitation, glaring at his shed firmly. "You'll only slow me down! Besides, I don't need you stalking me twenty-four/seven. Remember our agreement? I gave you that damn Cuddle Session last night, so the least you could do is honor your side too!"

At this, the Shedinja reluctantly backs down, forcing its whimpers to cease as it stares at its brother. "When will you be back?"

"An hour or two at most." he replied with a shrug, not too certain on that rough estimate.

"I'll start looking for you by the third hour."

"Make it at the fourth."

"Three and a half."

"Fine! That works I guess..." He hates having time limits on his freedom, but he knows anxiety is not a good thing for Kowai to feel for too long, lest it causes some... life-threatening problems to everyone else, as demonstrated with that Sentret (he makes a mental note to do something with that body...). Sighing, he opens the door, stiffening as Kowai flies closer to cuddle with him again. Enduring this for about... five seconds tops, he pushes the shell away. "Yeah, yeah, enough of that. You can have another of your Cuddle Sessions when I get back. And also, don't make a mess. I swear every time I come back from somewhere, it looks like Rayquaza threw a party in here."

"Okay," Kowai chirps, noticeably more at ease after that brief cuddle, and the promise of more cuddles. "Good luck, brother."

Sokudo merely grunts before flying out the door, eager to get started on his real intention.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lesson

**Author's Comment: **Here's the next and last chapter to this little story! I had fun writing this out, even if it might not be the most important installment of the Sokudo and Kowai series. I do hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! :3

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lesson

He hasn't been here in a long time...

Looking up at the dojo, he remembers the last time he was here, when he first evolved. That was both an exciting day, and a terrifying one. His biggest hope, his life-long dream of achieving his Ninjask form has been fulfilled within those walls. But it was also where he first met Kowai, and things went downhill from there. For the following weeks after his evolution, the Shedinja had made his life miserable. It practically held him hostage in his own home and tortured him on both a physical and psychological level, and at one point it nearly killed him.

True, things got better since then, and it's obvious that Kowai's trying to be a good brother. But it's also obvious that the husk has a lot more to learn about being a good sibling, and until then...

Flying into the gym, he opens the door and looks about, spotting a Mienfoo offering advice to a Charmander, who's no doubt trying to evolve. Sokudo, not one to exercise patience and the manners of waiting his turn, flies over to them and shoves the young fire lizard aside. "Hey, Foo. Where your old man at?"

Glaring at the intrusive Ninjask, Master Foo recognizes the cicada and feels a small flare of irritation. He remembers this obnoxious little loudmouth when he came in to evolve. And it would seem that Sokudo hasn't learned anything even remotely resembling respect since then. The Fighting-type shakes his head and speaks in a firm voice, trying his best and failing to hide his agitation. "_Master Shao_," he starts with emphasis. "is too busy to deal with disrespectfu-"

"Foo," the younger Pokemon is interrupted by a calm, ancient-sounding voice and he turns to look to his superior. The old Mienshao is standing by the back doorway, leaning almost lazily on his cane.

"Grandfa- er... Master Shao," Foo stutters. "I thought you were still in Snowy Village."

"I'm needed here," Shao responds calmly, shuffling over to the two. The ancient Pokemon turns to Sokudo, nose twitching a bit to sniff out the visitor's identity seeing as how his sight is going with his old age. "A Bug-type... The distinct droning wings... A Ninjask, I believe."

"Yes, sir," Sokudo answers, for once saying it in a tone of... respect?! And the slight bow of greeting that he gives makes Foo sputter. What the hell?! But then, Sokudo casts him a smirk and the Mienfoo knows instantly that the Ninjask is doing this to mock him and make him look bad and judgmental in front of his grandfather. That sneaky little- "I need your help, Master Shao. Can you teach me a move called Aerial Ace?"

"Aerial Ace?" The elder pauses for a minute, trying to work out his memories on the many different kinds of move-sets. "Ah, yes. Aerial Ace. A simple move. I'll be more than happy to teach you, young Ninjask."

"But Master Shao!" Foo objects. "He's a dishonorable ninja who holds no respect for us or our art. Please, Grandfather, we-"

"Foo, let us not be so harsh. Our services are open to everyone, regardless of who or what they are. Or do you doubt my judgement?" The ancient Pokemon smiles softly as he tilts his head at his grandson and Foo hesitates before sighing.

"No, Master. My apologies." Foo mutters, glaring at Sokudo as the Ninjask shoots him another taunting smirk. But unable to sway his superior, Master Foo tries to take his mind off it all by returning his attention to the waiting Charmander and Sokudo turns to his teacher.

"Thank you, Master Shao." The ninja gives another small bow, feigning this display so as to continue to earn the old master's good favor.

"It is no problem," Shao chirps, turning to the backdoor and shuffling out, Sokudo following. "Now, young Ninjask, you would not mind sharing why you're so interested in learning this move, yes? Most Ninjask who come to me prefer other, more effective attacks."

"Well, it's either Aerial Ace or Night Slash and at least Aerial Ace takes advantage of my typing and speed," he grunts. "Ya see, I have a... problem..." Sokudo hesitantly begins to share his rather precarious situation, keeping it sweet and short and to the point. Master Shao nods softly throughout the story and when the cicada finishes, the elder stares at him with a knowing smile. After a few minutes, Shao finally speaks up softly.

"So selfish Sokudo is not so selfish after all, it seems."

Sokudo blinks, realizing that apparently this Pokemon knows who he is and that his charade really had no point in this after all. But what did he mean by not being selfish? Even he knows that he's self-centered and proud, and that he rarely ever gives a shit about anyone. He can't really think of any acts he mentioned in his story that might make the Mienshao even consider the word 'selfless' in correlation to him.

Sensing this, Shao gives another chuckle. "Do you not wish to control your brother to keep him from doing harm? Not only to yourself, but to others as well? Do you not wish to protect those your brother would otherwise kill?"

At once, Sokudo thinks of the Sentret. While that little ferret wasn't the first Pokemon to fall victim to Kowai's soul-sucking tendencies, it still bothered, -no!-, horrified him nonetheless. But was he fearing only for himself or-

"You got it all wrong, old man," Sokudo grumbles, crossing his arms in denial. "I'm learning this with ME and ME alone in mind. One day, I KNOW Kowai is going to turn on me, and I want to be prepared for when it happens. It has nothing to do with being some stupid hero or something."

"If you say so," the master said with an even wider grin, as if he knows something the Ninjask didn't. Master Shao then ignores Sokudo's snort and leads him to one of the many wooden figures that will serve as targets. "Now, let us begin. One thing many Pokemon have trouble with in learning this move is hitting the target correctly under such great speed. Luckily for you, as a Ninjask, I take you're very use to hitting your opponents with much greater speed than this move typically allows."

At this, Sokudo nods, proud of his speed as any Ninjask would be. Keeping his eyes fixed on the chosen target, he listens intently to what his teacher had to say, knowing that his naturally hostile behavior ought not get in the way of this.

"Focus on your energy, feel it flow within you. Try to guide that energy to your wings."

Taking an almost impatient breath, Sokudo follows the old man's instructions to the best of his ability. It isn't as hard as he thought it would be and he sees a white light begin to radiate from his wings.

"Good, you got the first step." Master Shao praises. "Now for the more difficult task. As you lunge for your target, you must release that energy at the right moment, the right way, for it to engulf your whole body. All before you make contact with the target."

_Within an instant_. Sokudo feels himself falter, knowing that now his speed is going to work against him, give him less time to pull it off. Perhaps he could slow down, just a bit, until he finds the perfect velocity to give him time to release the energy, but fast enough to accomplish the high-speed move itself...

And a couple of hours later, that target is still standing there, taunting him. Glaring death at the figure, he feels yet another frustrated snarl rise from his throat. His claws twitching, he wishes he could Fury Cutter that stupid chunk of wood, and show it who's boss.

"Patience, young Ninjask. You need to learn patience." Master Shao states. "We can't all learn new moves in a heartbeat. Time is our ally here, not our enemy."

"But I need to learn this, TODAY and within the next hour! I can't go back home with nothing to show!" Sokudo hisses, not taking his burning eyes off that target. "I can't let Kowai keep bossing me around!" Immediately after that, he lunges for the target again, only for the white energy to dissipate too early and Sokudo is once again forced to veer off. A shriek comes from his mandibles and he lands on the ground, slashing at the dirt. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

But even with this display, Master Shao wanders over calmly, placing a paw on the frustrated insect's back.

"Patience." is all he said and Sokudo groans a bit, stopping his attacks on the dirt to slump, his wings held limp. He waits until his rage ebbs off before once more taking to the air and taking a deep breath, closing his eyes to help in his brief state of meditation.

"I can do this," the Ninjask whispers softly to himself. "Patience. Focus. Balance. Achieve those, and I'll reach true badassery." Reciting this for a long while, Sokudo then feels a strange sense of calm and he knows he is ready. Opening his eyes, he locks onto his target and allows the flow of energy to flash within his wings.

Taking one final breath, he lunges...

* * *

"I'm back!"

"Brother!" No sooner has he gotten an inch inside the house than that chirpy voice comes up, filled with relief and joy. Rolling his eyes, he waits for Kowai to come into the living room, which the shed did at a reasonably fast clip, almost crashing into a wall in its haste. It purrs loudly upon seeing him. "You're home. I was worried."

"You're always worried." He glances about the house, noting that most everything is NOT in their rightful place, namely all over the floor. Of course... He crosses his arms as he glares at his brother scoldingly. "And what did I tell you about making a mess?"

"Sorry." Kowai pipes, not particularly caring, but wishing to appease its brother. "So how was your errands?"

"Good. In fact, I need you to do me a favor." Hearing this, the Shedinja shivers with excitement, ecstatic that its brother would make a request of it. Though it is confused upon hearing what that request is. "Stay still and don't move. I wanna test this out."

"Test wha-" The little carapace can't finish its sentence as Sokudo surges forward with a bright flash of white light. Then there is an impact an instant later and the husk cries out as it is thrown back into the wall behind it. And Sokudo reappears back in his spot as if he never moved, eagerly watching as his brother tries to recover from what just happened.

Shuddering as it whimpers at the pain starting to build up, Kowai looks over to its Ninjask, its vision darkening. The last time it lost consciousness like this was when a tree nearly crushed it. But this time, there is no tree and it could barely comprehend the truth. "B-Brother... Why...?" It gives a soft choke-like sound before giving one last shudder and collapsing to the floor, fainted.

Sokudo wastes little time in flying over, reaching out to poke the husk. Nothing. Even the black mist seems so much smaller and is hardly flowing at all. Staring at the body a little bit longer, he beams happily. "Well, whaddya know! It does work!"

He of course, gets no response and he gathers the little shed in his arms. He blinks, surprised by how light it is, before carrying it into his room. Setting it down on his bed, he prepares a couple of damp cloths and drapes one over his brother's forehead and the other on that weird halo thing. There, he turns away with no real further interest and goes off to clean the house.

Several hours later, Kowai moans a bit as it begins to awaken again. Pain is the first thing it becomes aware of and it whimpers softly, its hollow body shivering as it feels something warm shift on its head.

"You awake...?" Although its vision is only just returning to reveal a blurry blob sitting next to it, it is more than able to recognize the voice.

"B... Brother...?" it whispers, its voice shaking. Its vision begins clearing and it sees Sokudo sitting in a chair by the bed, dabbing the cloth on its face and halo. But despite its inquiring tone, the Ninjask says nothing to it in response. For a minute, the Shedinja can't remember anything before a flood of memories comes to its mind, confusion easily replacing its dazed state. "Brother... You... You hurt me..."

"Sorry," Sokudo grunts, his voice not really apologetic at all. "Just wanted to make sure my work wasn't for nothing."

"Your...work...?" Kowai feels its confusion heighten and it whimpers even louder. "You... You said you were... But... Why...?"

"To keep you in line," the other insect answers. "I'm not taking any risks with you, and I'm not gonna stay at your complete mercy, Kowai. I can't _stand_ it anymore, knowing that you can hurt me anytime you want and I can't do _anything_ to defend myself. So I made an appointment to learn Aerial Ace, to even out the playing field." He pauses tending to his shed to look it in the eyes. "I'm gonna make this perfectly clear right now: I'm not gonna be hurting you like this all the time, only if you're uncooperative with me. I'm not gonna abuse this new move, so don't worry."

"Brother... You don't... trust me...?" It sounds hurt. Did Sokudo really believe that it is still a threat to him, a threat big enough to go to this length. And it only feels worse when its brother shakes his head.

"I hardly ever trust anyone, Kowai. Especially you. You're too unpredictable, and I'd rather be prepared if, -when-, you snap again."

"But I would never hurt you... Not anymore... I promised..." It begins to whimper again. "I swore..."

"And how confident are you that you can keep your word when you're mad at me? Huh?" Sokudo starts pointedly. "Remember what happened last night? You completely lost it and I honestly thought you were going to break your promise and eat my soul or something! And all that for a fuckin' _cuddle_!"

"But I _didn't_ hurt you..." Kowai mutters in defense, prompting Sokudo to shake his head.

"Doesn't matter. You have problems, Kowai. Serious problems. Up here." He taps his brother's forehead. "And until you learn to fix 'em, I'm _not_ gonna forget this move."

The Shedinja is quiet for a long while and Sokudo resumes dabbing its face with the cloth. It feels its physical pain begin to ease off little by little, but it still feels hurt from its brother's words. It gives a soft whine and sits up a little bit. "Brother...? What do I have to do...? What can I do to prove that you can trust me...?"

"There's _nothing_ you can do, Kowai. My trust is gained on _my_ own pace, and _I_ decide who to trust and when to trust them." He casts his eyes away for a moment, thinking a bit to himself, and when he speaks, his voice is soft. "I once promised you that I'll _try_ to return your feelings. And I will try, 'cause I'm a ninja of my word. But keep in mind that there's no guarantee. Maybe I'll never trust you in my lifetime." He shrugs. "Or maybe I'll give you my life someday..." Sighing a bit, he glances at the whimpering husk from the corner of his eyes. "Just do what you can and we'll see what comes out of it."

"I love you, brother..." the Shedinja whispers, as if that'll help in its cause. But Sokudo seems unmoved as he resoaks the cloth in a bowl of warm water next to him.

"I'm sure you do," he grumbles, a note of sarcasm easily discernible in his voice.

Kowai shudders a bit as it forces itself to hover off the bed, the Ninjask scooting his chair away to give it some room. But it didn't want room and it leans against him, trying to make itself feel better with his physical contact. But instead, Sokudo buzzes his wings to get airborne and backs away from its touch, this getting a sorrowful cry from the empty shell. "Brother... Can I have my Cuddle Session now? ... Please?"

At this, Sokudo grunts as he glares at it, his claws twitching a bit. He HATES these cuddles and he can never understand why this stupid bug shell needs them so badly. It always feels so wrong and uncomfortable, especially with this creature that might or might not be qualified as 'undead'. But he did promise... "Exactly how long will this one last this time...?"

"An hour or two." it tells him hopefully.

He growls a bit, his glare still heavy before crossing his arms. "I'll only give you fifteen minutes."

"Thirty minutes!" it exclaims anxiously, earning a slight scowl from its brother.

"Ten minutes. You wanna make it lower?"

Kowai noticeably stiffens, its whimper beginning to turn into a growl. Why does Sokudo have to be so difficult?! It just wants to snuggle, is that so much to ask?! Easily sensing its growing frustration, Sokudo tenses, his wings beginning to glow a dim white light as he prepares an Aerial Ace, just in case. Seeing this, Kowai growls a bit louder before forcing itself to back off, not wanting to experience pain again.

"Fine... Ten minutes..." it utters submissively, at which, Sokudo's wings returns to normal, a triumphant huff coming from his mouth.

Nothing more is said as the Ninjask lands back on his perch, tensing automatically as Kowai flies over again to cuddle against his side and nuzzle into his neck. Closing his eyes tight as he tries to endure this, his claws digging a bit into his chair in agitation, he gets through this indignity by remembering that at least now, he has nothing more to worry about...

"Whoa! I know you're a gender-less FREAK, but you're still not allowed to cuddle there!"

"Sorry."

THE END


End file.
